


A Bed For Us

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Centaur Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Centaurs, Cervitaur Jaskier | Dandelion, First Time, Fisting, M/M, Size Difference, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, centaur sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: Jaskier had been rather hopeful his and Geralt's relationship could be taken to the next step. He'd even taken time to make sure he would be able to handle it. Except, Geralt had been spending less time with him, seemingly busy with something else. Before Jaskier could get truly upset about it, Geralt unveiled all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 364





	A Bed For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would write centaur porn if someone asked for it in DMs. Little did I know the fandom would be so horny on main that 12 people would flood my inbox with messages of support and offers of help. So, for those 12 people, thank you for your bravery.

“So, is there actually an old breeding block?” Jaskier asked, running a teasing hand across Geralt’s collarbones. The comment made by Lambert had been playing on his mind for a good few weeks now, especially since he’d worked up the courage to wrap his arms around Geralt’s shoulders, get up onto his two hind legs to kiss him sweetly. It had left Geralt frozen with his arms limp by his sides before shivering and stomping a hoof which Jaskier took to mean a rejection. He’d hastily let go, landing heavily back on his front legs. Hands on his waist had steadied him and didn’t let him go. Instead, Geralt had leaned down, lips hovering just shy of Jaskier’s for a tension filled moment, giving the option of pulling away before connecting for a much slower, deeper kiss.

That had been then, now Jaskier had managed to finally ask about the mythical breeding block because he was more than curious. He didn’t expect Geralt to snort and shake his head.

“If those two idiots have taken it, it’s been claimed as theirs. I’m not touching that thing ever again.” He paused and gave Jaskier a contemplative look. “Plus, you deserve something so much better than an old wooden block. Someone as delicate as you needs a soft bed, silk sheets.”

While Jaskier loved the sound of that, he still rankled a little. “I’m not delicate. Maybe when standing next to you I look less than buff but I dare anyone to stand next to you and not come away feeling small.”

Conceding the point, Geralt nodded but he stood by his assertion that Jaskier only deserved the best. Secretly, Jaskier agreed and he adored the idea of silky sheets under him while Geralt lovingly fucked him senseless.

No more was said on the matter and Jaskier resigned himself to a few lazy handjobs in bed and maybe a sloppy blowjob if Geralt was in the mood. Though he seemed rather self-conscious about his size, shying away from Jaskier’s tongue and touch more often than not. Still, if that was their biggest issue, Jaskier would count himself a lucky man. They got on so well, it was almost easy to find the balance between them, Geralt silent and sturdy to Jaskier’s flighty chattering.

However, since their conversation, Jaskier noticed that Geralt spent an increased amount of time away from him. And Eskel seemed to be in on it too, sometimes spending time with Jaskier while at other times he disappeared and Lambert came to needle Jaskier. In a way, it was nice to spend time with the other witchers too but Jaskier missed Geralt. And he worried that he’d done something to upset him. Whenever he asked, Geralt always soothed a hand over his flank, knowing it was a welcome touch.

“I promise you, I will make it worth your while.”

That was all Jaskier could wring out from him. Sometimes Geralt could be tougher to get information out of than squeezing blood from a stone.

It just got worse when he spotted Vesemir with an old bag slung across his back. Intrigue had Jaskier trotting up under the guise of helping but the old witcher only twisted out of the way of reaching hands with a gruff “keep your grubby mitts to yourself” which, frankly, was quite rude. Haughtily prancing off with his nose in the air, Jaskier decided the witchers could keep their secrets to themselves, he was perfectly happy being left out of the loop. It was a lie that nobody would have believed, not even Jaskier himself.

Thankfully, the mystery was resolved not two days later. Geralt had offered a hand to Jaskier and led him through the keep to a less used part.

“I would have shown you earlier but the sheets took their time to dry. Vesemir was insistent on washing them three times after being stored away for so long.”

Which didn’t make a lick of sense but Jaskier shrugged it off. Geralt’s palm was a little sweaty in his which could only mean he was nervous. Despite trying as hard as he could to not mention it, Jaskier found it so very endearing that he squeezed the hand, letting them slip a little against each other. All thoughts about it flew from his head though the moment the door opened.

Inside, there was a raised bed, large and plush looking. The mattress had obviously been stuffed with straw and topped with down to give it a comfortable softness. It was also covered in silk sheets. Fleetingly, Jaskier wondered why Vesemir would have silk sheets in storage but he really didn’t want to be thinking about anyone other than Geralt now. Especially when Geralt was the one leading him in, looking boyishly sheepish.

“I wanted to do this right. Promised you silk sheets and comfort.” He froze for a moment, trying to find his words. “If you’ll have me that is.”

That was the most ridiculous question Jaskier had ever heard. Of course he would have Geralt in any capacity. Though, the phrasing did require a little clarification.

“Have you? Or  _ have _ you?” He winked to emphasise the meaning and watched in fascination as Geralt seemed to flounder, flustered and shy.

“Both?” It was quiet, uncertain and Jaskier watched as the skin on Geralt’s flank twitched with nerves.

“Both it is,” he purred, moving in to kiss Geralt again. “Thank you, for setting up something so perfect. The bed looks like it was made with our sizes in mind.”

“It was.” That had Jaskier’s brain screeching to a halt and he looked back at the bed again. “It took a few weeks to build. The others kindly helped.”

Thoughts booting back up again, Jaskier flung himself at Geralt with a happy little squeal. It was only practice that meant Geralt didn’t get caught in the face by an errant antler, leaning away a little. His hands held Jaskier firmly in place so he could safely lean down and kiss him. It didn’t stay chaste or sweet for long. Not when Jaskier was intent on showing his appreciation in every language he knew, including physical.

“So, how are we doing this?”

Once again, Geralt looked a little flushed, especially when Jaskier’s fingers nimbly played with his shirt buttons. They opened up under his touch and he kissed along the skin he managed to reveal, not so patiently waiting for the answer.

“I was hoping you’d be comfortable on the bed,” Geralt murmured, head tipping back when careful lips worked over his throat. “Keep those antlers safely out of the way.”

He was teasing, a hand fondly tugging at said antlers. The motion made Jaskier’s back arch a little and Geralt dipped down to get a little revenge for all the kisses Jaskier had left along his chest. Working the shirt off was all too easy, Jaskier eagerly helped, shimmying out of it and letting it fall to the floor despite his usual squawking about keeping his clothes pristine. Obviously, he had much more important things on his mind than clothes.

“Like what you see?” He grinned as he gestured at himself.

“I love it,” Geralt replied earnestly. That had Jaskier melting in his arms, staring up at Geralt with doe eyes.

“You really mean that?”

It took Geralt a moment to figure out what had just happened but once he realised, he nodded solemnly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jaskier replied, a hand resting over Geralt’s heart. “I want to make this a memorable night.”

A wicked little smirk was playing on his lips and he turned away, almost taking Geralt out with his antlers again. Climbing onto the bed and tucking his legs carefully under, Jaskier raised his backside and gave an enticing wriggle of his lifted tail. He had not yet noticed the carefully placed pillow that would give him something to rut against.

“Well?”

As a man of few words, Geralt lurched into action rather than a speech. There was already a jar of lubricant he had concocted, ready on the small table next to the bed. Reaching for it, he took a moment to admire the coy way Jaskier peered over his shoulder, trying his best to look alluring. Not just trying, succeeding too.

“You sure?” he asked, needing to make sure Jaskier knew exactly what was going on. “You know I’m not exactly small.”

If eye rolls had been audible, Jaskier’s would have been at thunderstorm levels. He twisted to look at Geralt, all wriggling stopping to convey just how serious he was.

“My beloved, I know your exact proportions. Trust me when I say for a fact that I can take you.” Geralt could almost hear the joke about this not being Jaskier’s first ride being held behind smile stretched lips. Before he could even ask how, Jaskier was already talking again. “You’re not the only one who is creative. And once I managed to make a suction cup strong enough, I made very sure I could take you.”

And that was how Geralt realised exactly what Jaskier got up to in their time apart. It was something he was going to have to ask Jaskier more about, maybe even suggest a demonstration. It was bound to be more sexy than a rutting block which did the job of helping Geralt get off but there was nothing even remotely appealing about it. That was beside the point though, he had Jaskier eager and waiting on the bed he’d built them, it was time to make use of it.

Pouring a liberal dose of lube into his palm, Geralt spread it over his fingers and settled the jar in close reach, they were going to need a lot of it. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to find two fingers sinking easily into Jaskier, he had said he was confident they would be compatible. Yet Geralt still let out a grunt of unexpected appreciation. Under him, Jaskier moaned, eagerly pressing back for more. Two fingers rapidly became three and Geralt had to repress a chuckle at the way Jaskier seemed to have bursts of trying to bounce back onto his fingers. Rather than say anything, Geralt reached to playfully grab one of his antlers. It had the immediate effect of Jaskier moaning and arching back in one long line.

“If you’re good, I’ll be able to use both hands soon,” he promised.

“Then hurry up and get on with it,” Jaskier snapped lifting himself a little higher, tail twitching.

He did ask for it and Geralt wanted to give Jaskier everything he wanted. Four fingers stretched Jaskier wide and the lube was shiny in his fur where it had dribbled down. They were going to need a lot more. Withdrawing, Geralt poured more lube on his hand, stomping his hoof in eager anticipation. He adored how seemingly easily Jaskier took his fingers and he pushed in with five. The moan Jaskier let out as he pushed back against Geralt’s hand was one of blissful relief.

“I want it all,” Jaskier groaned, shifting around on the bed. Another sigh caught in his throat and Geralt knew the pillow’s function had been discovered. He smiled and leaned over Jaskier tugging him by the antler to twist so they could share a sloppy kiss.

“I’ll give you anything you ask for.”

Geralt’s cock had already slipped out in eager anticipation and only a lot of self control had kept him from repeatedly flicking his tail or stomping his hooves more. There was no denying that Jaskier was everything he could have ever hoped for or dreamt of. And more but Jaskier’s ego was already big enough so he didn’t need it further inflated. Adding a bit more lube to his hand, Geralt tried to make sure there was enough of it slicking up Jaskier before grunting in annoyance.

“Make yourself useful,” he grumbled and stopped at the side of the bed, handing Jaskier the lube. It was one of the major frustrations of centaur anatomy, the inability to touch one’s own dick. Then again, Geralt wondered if it was something he’d even want to do when he had Jaskier there, eagerly mouthing against him. Before it could become too overwhelming, Jaskier pulled away and used his hands to get Geralt nice and slick, petting along his flank when done. Part of it was definitely fondness, but Geralt knew it was definitely in part to get the excess lube off his hands.

There was nothing but eagerness in Jaskier, he was whining, pleading for more, reassuring Geralt he was ready, he could take more than just his fist now so if he would kindly get a move on. A better man would have possibly taken a bit longer but Geralt was just as desperate as Jaskier. They’d been dancing around each other for too long to draw it out any longer.

Withdrawing his hand, Geralt clomped closer and carefully placed his front hooves on either side of Jaskier’s smaller body. His hands ran over Jaskier’s back as he blindly tried to line up, rocking his hips and testing.

“Fuck. Don’t tease me!” Jaskier whined. “Just get in me.”

One final push and Geralt’s cock breached Jaskier’s hole, the slick making the glide easy. Instinct had Geralt thrusting without waiting, a few hasty pumps before he could get more control over himself. Thankfully, Jaskier seemed enthusiastically into the whole thing, head tossed back on a moan. It was all the invitation Geralt needed, hands wrapping gently around antlers and helping Jaskier arch further back. It meant that Geralt could lean down and kiss him, nose bumping into chin.

The need to keep moving, to fill Jaskier was strong. Letting him go, Geralt peppered kisses on his shoulder and neck, slow rolls of hip building up into steady thrusts that had Jaskier jolting on the bed. Front legs clamping around Jaskier’s body, Geralt wrapped arms around his chest to hold him in place.

“You feel good. Tight, wet and perfect.” He nuzzled Jaskier’s neck, eyes closed as he panted. He could feel Jaskier’s tail brushing against his stomach with each motion, tickling a little.

“Harder!” Jaskier demanded, arching his spine under Geralt and gasping at the slight change in angle. “I want all of you.”

As promised, Geralt gave Jaskier everything he asked for and focused on slow, firm rolls of his hips. He wondered what it looked like and closed his eyes, trying to imagine it, the way Jaskier opened up around him, glistening and puffy with use. It had Geralt pause for a moment, needing to just breathe before picking up a rough pace again.

He could feel Jaskier tensing and quivering under him, needy little breaths driven from him in pants. Arms wrapping around Jaskier’s torso, Geralt buried his face in the crook of his neck, eyes squeezed shut. They were both so close, almost there and a few more stuttering thrusts later, Geralt was biting back on a moan. Under him, Jaskier choked on a cry, overwhelmed at the feeling of being so full and yet being pumped full of more. He quivered, body jerking a little as he spilled under them.

It took a minute for Geralt to be able to gather his strength and sense to straighten up and move off Jaskier. He got to admire his handiwork as come dribbled out of Jaskier’s used hole.

“Beautiful,” he murmured and gave Jaskier’s rump a playful squeeze before moving to settle on the bed next to his mate. They would get cleaned up shortly, Geralt had even had the foresight to have a hose heating up in the sunlight so it would be a nice rinse in warm water. But for now, he wanted to lie next to Jaskier, maybe kiss lazily and just bask in the soft afterglow of their joining.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more centaur stuff on my tumblr - @jaskiersvalley - though it is very porn free (for now).


End file.
